Captivated
by LonelySoul828
Summary: Sister story to 'In A Daze'. I recommend reading that first before reading this.. Kenshin's troubled thoughts through the long day he awaits Kaoru's decision. KK


**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

0000000000000

**Captivated**

Sweat poured down his temples as his body moved gracefully around the dojo. The sun gleaming high in the sky cast its heat into the building, efficaciously increasing the temperature. Kenshin knew he had been working himself for hours; he could feel an ache deep within his muscles that only an intense workout could accomplish. Yet he kept moving. His body followed the deadly steps and swings that had been inculcated into his mind long ago.

But his focus was off and long gone. In fact, it was probably in Fiji by now, despite his desperate attempts to get it back. But while his steps may have been perfectly executed and his form nothing but exemplary, his mind was still distracted by a pair of striking blue eyes that could captivate him so easily.

His step faltered as an image of Kaoru invaded his mind again for the millionth time that day. Kenshin wanted to bash his own head in with his katana for his stupidity. Why? Why did he have to be so hasty? His whole relationship could be in jeopardy now, and all because of his own selfishness.

A life of no Kaoru scared Kenshin to death. He did not want to lose the only hope he had left in his life. His only source of happiness.

Why couldn't he have waited? When he bought the ring, he had intended to wait until they both had at least graduated. What coerced him to change the plans? The day he proposed was supposed to be romantic and special. Not a random day when she was still in her pajamas and fresh out of bed. So what changed?

Maybe it was an instinct, or maybe just anxious excitement. Though when he thought about it, he knew exactly why he had proposed so hastily. He remembered it clear as day. The dream that he had received last night was the cause of his anxiety at the moment. He lowered his katana and collapsed to the floor as the images invaded in his mind once again.

0000000**Flashback**000000000000

_He could feel that he was only half-asleep. His body tossed and turned for hours in an attempt to fall into a deep sleep. For some reason, his mind was everywhere. The silence echoing in his ears only helped increase the incessant rambling occurring deep within his subconscious. It felt as if his mind was trying to tell him something._

_Suddenly, he could not feel his body anymore. A light click resounded in his mind and his consciousness slipped away, as if a switch had been flipped somewhere in the deep corners of his mind. A dream or maybe it was a vision, called to him. Finally feeling relaxed for the first time that night, he surrendered to it fully._

_**0000Dream0000**_

_Kenshin was confused. It was as if he was watching a movie, one he knew very well. The star of this production was he. A younger version of him walked down the street with a scowl marring his features. Curiously, a katana hung from his waist and bounced to and fro as the younger Kenshin traveled to his destination. _

_He arrived at a secluded open field where a lone figure sat and waited. The man waiting for Kenshin seemed familiar. Dark hair and strong angular features, the man smirked upon seeing him. _

_It was then that Kenshin realized what was happening. He was viewing a memory. He was watching the fateful day that he had tried desperately to forget. And he had to watch it and experience it all over again. He watched as Akira stood and walked forward to greet the younger Kenshin._

"_So you came, boy." Akira said._

_Kenshin said nothing in return. His response was to draw his katana from his sheath and assume a practiced position._

_Akira chuckled and he too pulled out a katana from the sheath at his waist. "So you choose to fight," he sighed. "You just couldn't surrender could you?"_

_Kenshin glared at the man, only a little older then himself, and responded, "What makes you think I would surrender to dirt like you?"_

_Akira chuckled again. "You cannot beat me, boy. And you will not have her."_

_Kenshin smiled a humorless smile, "She is already mine."_

_At this, Akira's composure decomposed and he charged at Kenshin._

_Kenshin parried quickly and went on the offensive. In skill, they were evenly matched, but Kenshin's small stature made him quicker. He attacked head on and Akira retreated, fully in defense. _

_The older man began to sweat, but he never faltered. Though the concentrated look on his face suggested he was trying to think of a plan. _

_The older Kenshin watched furtively, already knowing what was to happen next. He expected it._

"_Stop!" a voice yelled. _

_The fighters stopped and turned their heads to the familiar voice. The older Kenshin, however, kept his eyes routed on Akira, wishing he could change what was about to occur. _

"_Kenshin! Akira!" Tomoe shouted. "What the heck do you think you guys are doing?"_

_Kenshin said nothing, only stared at the approaching figure as she got closer and closer. Tomoe was just as he remembered her that day. Graceful and beautiful. The dress she was wearing only added to her beauty. _

_Akira glanced over at Kenshin and saw his chance. Kenshin felt the oncoming blade and moved to avoid it. He got out of range just in time. However, there was a stinging sensation on his cheek and a warm liquid seeped out of the wound. _

_Tomoe screamed and ran to Kenshin. She embraced him and tried to look at his cheek. Akira grew angry at the sight and felt his sanity slowly slipping away. _

_He raised his sword and charged at the couple, intent on blood being shed. _

_The older Kenshin watched horrified as he knew what was about to come. He wanted to turn away, but felt that he couldn't. _

_Suddenly, the scene went black, just before the katana pierced flesh. _

_Kenshin was alone, in the darkness. The memory faded, and a wave of relief flooded through him._

"_I would never want you to have to witness that again. I am sorry that I made you watch so much of it leading up to that point already." The voice was familiar and disbelief flashed in eyes._

_He turned around and tried to focus his eyes on a bright purple light emanating throughout the darkness. The purple light was shrouded in mist, but he could slightly make out the silhouette of a female figure. He squint his eyes for a better look and approached. The figure stepped from the mist and revealed her._

_There she was, beautiful as ever. Tomoe. Kenshin was at a loss for words. He was confused, yet so full of questions._

_Tomoe smiled, as if reading his thoughts and spoke again. "You need not say anything, Kenshin. I am here for a purpose," she paused. She contemplated her following words and then spoke again, "I am here to help you move on. I want you to accept your memory of that day, and move on. I want you to know that you have nothing to blame yourself for, and that there is nothing for me to forgive. You were never the one to blame, Kenshin."_

_Kenshin was speechless. All of his fears were being addressed right now, from the one person he thought he would never see again. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as a seemingly dense weight lifted from his shoulders. _

"_Tomoe… I… I don't… um," still at a loss for words, he tried desperately to come up with a reply._

_Tomoe smiled in understanding. "Don't say anything, Kenshin. I am also here to give you my blessing. She is a sweet girl, and I know that she could do so many things for you that I could not. You and she were destined to be, Kenshin. Do not feel bad, and do not let me hold you back."_

_A look of surprise, and relief again, flooded his features._

"_Marry her. Marry her like I know you want to, Kenshin. And love her. Love her with all of your heart, though I have no doubt that you do already. And she will love you like no other."_

_Tomoe stepped back into the mist and the light disappeared, plunging Kenshin into darkness once again._

_**0000End Dream0000**_

_Kenshin felt like he was falling, falling back into reality. His eyes snapped open and he flew up from his lying position in a daze. What the hell was that?_

_Was that… what he thought it was?_

_A look at the clock told him it was a quarter passed six. He jumped up out of bed and ran into the bathroom to shower and change. He vaguely remembered grabbing hold of a small, blue velvet box before he ran out the door._

000000000000**End Flashback**0000000000000

He sighed in disappointment. He got excited. Maybe a bit too excited at the time. Kenshin realized that even though he no longer loved Tomoe, it would have been hard to marry Kaoru knowing that he forever carried a heavy burden upon his heart. He did not want to establish a life long commitment with something hindering his love.

That's why he did it. The dream was the end of his inhibitions. He was free to marry whomever he wanted without a single doubt. And that certain someone just happened to be Kaoru.

Her presence captivated him without mercy. It was hard to think straight around her, control his deeper urges while touching her…

Every kiss, every touch was like a drug. A deep craving settled in the pit of his gut for her; an insatiable need for her.

Even before he had introduced himself to her, the very sight of Kaoru's sapphire blue eyes and the passion with which she lived her life intrigued him.

000000**Flashback**00000000

_The first time he saw her was by pure chance, outside of their school environment._

_Kenshin was jogging through a scenic park's path, admiring the many beauties of the trees and the flower garden. It was mid-morning, cool enough for his daily exercise, but warm enough to get away without a sweatshirt. _

_There were few people at the park at this time of day, but he paid no mind to those who did linger here and there. The establishment was large, spanning a good mile across forested land and wide open fields. The perimeter of the park was about 4 miles long. Kenshin ran around it twice every other morning. _

_After finishing his final lap, he walked a bit to slow down his racing heart. After a couple minutes, he vacated a bench looking out over the small lake that lay on one of the borders of the park. _

_That's when he saw her._

_She was stretching, presumably after her own work out for he could see the droplets of sweat that already covered her slim body. She wore shorts and a tee-shirt. It was modest, yet it showed her curves nicely. He unabashedly watched her stretch, loving the way her body twisted and turned with a certain sensuality he was sure she didn't know she possessed. _

_She finished and stood up, not noticing his unwavering stare. Her raven hair, tied into a ponytail, danced in the light breeze. From his position, he could see the blue in her eyes that sparkled after a good morning workout. Kenshin could not help but wonder who she was. The mystery woman was about to walk away when a man approached her. _

_A look of annoyance spread across her face and Kenshin smiled in amusement. He was eager to see how she would react._

_The two exchanged words that he could not hear, but the man stepped closer to her, further agitating the young woman. However, she did not step away. Her chin rose in defiance and she stared him straight in the eye. This impressed Kenshin quite a bit. The man looked to be quite a few inches taller then her, probably about six or seven._

_Suddenly the man's arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against his body. Shock filled her eyes and Kenshin rose to intervene, a look of anger marring his features. However, before he could do a thing, the woman's fist flew, punching him square in the jaw. To Kenshin's surprise, the man actually stumbled back, letting go of her in the process. She then kicked him in the gut. Kenshin recognized the move to be one of a practiced martial artist. His interest was further piqued. _

_He watched as she stomped away from the offending man, and left himself soon after. _

_He would find more about this mystery girl. Kenshin smiled in anticipation._

0000000000**End Flashback**00000000000

A small smile found its way to his features as he reminisced. In a stroke of good fortune on Kenshin's part, he saw her again at his university. After finding out that she attended the same school as him, it made it a lot easier to uncover more information about her.

Kaoru didn't know that he had searched around for information about her. Though all he could find was her name and that she practiced Kendo. Everything else was still a mystery.

He remembered the first day he approached her. She was even more beautiful up close. Her eyes were fiery with passion. Though he was not arrogant, he knew how the female species acted around him. He had honestly thought that she too would be like that and fall at his feet. However, the fact that she didn't just heightened her appeal even more.

A bird chirped somewhere outside and he was taken from his thoughts. He sighed when he realized he was still in the dojo. He slowly made his way over to his duffel bag where he kept his belongings and packed up. The aches in his muscles were sore, but nothing that could really hinder him. Though he was a bit fatigued from lack of sleep and food.

The drive to his apartment building was filled with a deafening silence. All that he could hear was the faint sound of the engine roaring, and his own thoughts screaming in his ears. Another sigh escaped his lips.

What would he do without her smiles and laughter?

000000000**Flashback**0000000000

_His head ached. Kenshin was almost positive that there was a little devil in the deep crevice of his mind hammering away with the hammer of hell. _

_He collapsed on his couch and attempted to bury his head into a pillow. His efforts, though already in vain, were disturbed by an unusually loud banging on his door. A growl rumbled deep within in his chest._

"_Go the hell away!"_

_The banging, thankfully, stopped. However, curiously, the door opened soon after. Kenshin was surprised, but not surprised enough to lift his head to see who had entered into his apartment without his consent. _

_A light giggle sounded throughout the room. The familiar sound relaxed his tense muscles, and he sighed in relief. _

"_Well, well, well. Look at you. Are you alright?" He sensed amusement in her tone._

_The only response came from another growl, emanating from his chest and vibrating through his throat. _

_Kaoru giggled again and sat down next to his miserable form. Her dept fingers found their way to his scalp and ran through his hair. She let out the band that held his mane of hair at the base of his neck and he instantly felt more relief. All he could think about now was the comfort and relief she was giving him at the moment. The pain was starting to subside, and for that he was grateful._

_Her hands massaged his temples, and moved ever slowly down to his neck. It was as if she was massaging the pain right out of his head. The god-sent relief in the form of hands moved down even further to his shoulders. When she began to massage them, she tsked in chastisement. _

"_Oh boy. You are very tense mister! All of these knots in your back are not good for your health," she reprimanded lightly._

_Her fingers found many of the knots, massaging them away. Before he knew it, he was getting a whole back massage. The comfort he gathered from this simple act was astounding. Her presence alone was enough to soothe him, but this extra act helped greatly. _

_He focused on nothing but the alleviation from his migraine and relaxed even more. A little while later, her hands stopped and he felt a lot better. He was still fatigued, but the respite from the pain was more then enough to be grateful for._

_He turned over on the couch to look at his savior. Bright blue eyes stared down at him, accompanied with a soft smile he knew was only reserved for him. A smile found its way onto his face immediately in return. Nothing needed to be said at the moment. Her gaze captivated him in a way that left him speechless anyway._

_His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down to lay with him. They curled up together, and slowly fell into a deep sleep._

0000000000**End Flashback**00000000000

Before he knew it, he was unlocking the door to his apartment. Upon entering his home, he made a bee-line straight for the bathroom. He craved a shower; something to soothe his sore muscles, since he knew he could not depend on his Kaoru to do it for him.

After turning the shower on, he peeled off his sweaty clothing. Eagerly, he stepped in, the hot water relaxing his tense form.

He got out a good fifteen minutes later and got ready for bed. He tried extremely hard to stop thinking about Kaoru and the inevitable break of their relationship because of his hasty move. The question 'why?' was a constant chant in his head, as if taunting him.

His fists clenched and he shut his eyes tight. How would he survive without her in his life? He could not bear to lose another person so dear to him. But was there any way to rectify his mistake?

He feared not.

There had always been a way to assuage her in the past…

0000000000000**Flashback**000000000000000

_Her anger emanated from her in menacing waves. She was mad at him. Though she did get a little irritated at him sometimes for stupid things, as all women had a habit of doing, there were few times when she actually got genuinely angry at him. _

_Hell hath no fury on a Kaoru scorned, it seemed. Kenshin was afraid for his life, this time. He wasn't even sure of what he did! Kaoru just seemed to spontaneously combust sometimes. It was scary._

_He pondered a way to get himself out of this conundrum unharmed. Nothing came to mind yet. Every scenario that entered his thoughts ended up with a severed head, quartered body, or even worse…He shuddered at the thought. What to do…_

_He chanced looking at her and flinched when he found her fiery eyes glaring at him. Even more scared, he thought rapidly. There had to be some way to rectify whatever it was that he had done wrong. _

"_Kaoru, let's try to talk this out…" he pleaded._

_But boy, if looks could kill. Her glare enhanced. Kenshin feared he would not be living by the end of the night. _

_Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. Due to panic, he reacted as soon as he saw an opening. He launched himself at her, using his incredible speed to do so. In the process, he knocked her backward onto the couch, careful not to hurt her. Immediately, before she could react, his hands found her sides. He tickled her relentlessly._

_Laughter. "Kenshin!..." sputter, more laughter. "Kenshin!! Stop!!" laugh, laugh_

_Her hands tried to battle his, attempting to stop the unfair attack. He smirked and grabbed her hands, holding them above her head. He kept them there with one hand, and continued his tickling with the other. Kaoru erupted into an insatiable laughter. She was completely at his mercy. _

"_Ok! Ok! I give!! Now stop!!" She continued to laugh. _

_Kenshin smirked with his victory. "And do you forgive me?" he taunted._

"_Yes! I forgive you!!" she laughed._

_He ceased his assault. "Well ok then." _

_She tried desperately to regain her composure, still shaking from his earlier attack. All traces of anger left her body, and mirth took its place. She gazed up at her assailant and smiled._

_Kenshin stared into her eyes, captivated by the look she was giving him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was inches from her lips. Eagerly, he closed the distance._

_They shared a long passionate kiss, all the while making their way to the bedroom._

_It was a night they would always remember._

000000000**End Flashback**0000000000

The sky darkened. It was getting late. He decided to turn in, exhausted from the day's events and the mental trauma he had experienced. Lifting himself from the couch, he began to make his way toward his bedroom.

A loud banging on his door startled him from his thoughts. Surprised, he walked to the door. Without bothering to look through the peephole, he opened it. Kenshin was astonished to see a winded Kaoru standing in the hallway.

She suddenly flew into his arms. He was shocked speechless, not knowing what to do.

"Of course! Of course I'll marry you, you red-headed idiot!" she yelled. All inhibitions immediately flew from his mind and his arms wrapped around her form. A feeling of excitement caused butterflies to dance in his stomach and he lifted her up and spun them around into the apartment in response.

After setting her down, he questioned with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

The blue velvet box he had presented her earlier materialized from her pocket and she handed it to him. "If you will do me the honor."

Elation filled him, and he smiled brightly. He removed the sparkling ring from the box and knelt down on one knee. He blinked a few times to make sure that this was all happening. Satisfied that she was real, he asked again:

"Will you marry me?"

Her response was completely different this time. No shock filled her gaze, only a bright love that grew every second.

"Yes." He smiled again, and slipped the ring on her finger. He stood and their lips met in a passionate embrace. It was as if meeting again for the first time. Exciting and so full of hope. It was the start of a new beginning for the two of them. A new life to build together.

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. He was captivated so easily by her beautiful, fiery eyes. And he realized that he didn't mind. He could look into her eyes forever.

She kissed him again and his heart flew.

Yes, he could definitely do this forever.

00000000000000000000

Well, this is the sister story to In A Daze.

I hope you all enjoyed it!

It was definitely fun to write.

Leave a review!!

Review! Review! Review!

Any compliments, flames, constructive criticism…etc accepted.

Thanks for reading!

Lonely Soul


End file.
